With the development of liquid crystal display technology, people have higher and higher demand for end products, and also require types and models of the end products to be diversified. In order to meet requirements of different customers, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are offered in a wide variety of sizes. To improve the utilization of a glass substrate, a method using a multi-model glass (MMG) in which panels having various sizes are disposed within the same mother glass is more and more widely used.
MMG products are often laid out with large-sized display products deposed in a substrate and small-sized products deposed in the remaining portion of the same substrate. Due to different sizes of the products, the sizes of their pixel openings are also significantly different. Moreover, during the manufacturing of panels, the substrates for the different sized display products need to be formed by using a one-step process due to equipment limitations or the impact of production capacity, which results in some adverse events. For instance, during the production of RGB (Red Green Blue) filters in a liquid crystal display panel, after coating a red color resist film, it will form a wall since it has a larger thickness than a black matrix, and under the influence of a surface tension, a green color resist film and a blue color resist film that are coated subsequently are not easy to flow and level out. In addition, the leveling degree of a color resist film has large correlation with the size of the pixel opening of the product. Specifically, the smaller the size of the pixel opening is, the more difficult the color resist film is to flow and level out. Moreover, on the same MMG, for the pixels come in a late order of coating, it is more difficult for the corresponding color resist film to diffuse and level out. Therefore, in the MMG products, a color resist film in a small-sized pixel opening is not easy to flow and level out, and the color resist film in the small-sized pixel opening for which the coating is conducted in a late order of coating is even more difficult to flow and level out. Therefore, during the coating of MMG products in related art, since pixel openings have different sizes in different regions of the substrate, a color resist film in a pixel opening which has a relatively small size and for which coating is conducted in the late order of coating is thicker than a theoretical film, thereby resulting in unqualified products.